Cold as Stone
by fallena018dawnthane
Summary: Bella is caught by the Volturi and changed. There she created PROWESS coven and overthrows the Volturi. After 25 years, there is human mingle of one coven. So, she is sent to stop them. Will they recognize who she is? New Moon
1. Preface

Summary

Bella is caught by the Volturi and changed. There she created PROWESS coven and overthrows the Volturi. After 25 years, there is human mingle of one coven. So, she is sent to stop them. Will they recognize who she is? New Moon

Preface

All who hurt me will pay back. They will not know who I am. My power is absorbing your sorrows and uses it against you. But I can also change appearance and a shield. My sister vampire, can make people forget things. Anyone who breaks the rules should die or forget. But this is a different one; she is too connected to the vampires. So she should die and nothing else. I left my emotions with my life. I promise to myself not to remember anything about him.


	2. The NomadAroPOV

**(AroPOV)**

A nomad in here is new for me. I'm not sure what brought her here but it means that something wrong might be happening. Caius and Marcus will be soon coming with me to meet the nomad. She has a red hair and it is curly. That is all that can enter my mind now.

I am more curious what she is here for. I would not like to waste my time entertaining a nomad. By the time I was in the hall, I saw all of my brothers and some of the guards. My dear, Jane was torturing her. I need to stop her before she even kills the informant.

"Dear Jane, you should stop before she can't tell why she is here." I said.

"Of course master, if that is what you wish." She said.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, I am here to inform you that some of your vegetarian friends killed my mate because they wanted to save a human. I know that it is not allowed for human to know our secret." The nomad said.

"Well, you may be lying, I would need proof so that we would be sure that we will not go there and just be humiliated because of wrong information." I said making sure that she will not double cross us.

"My memory would be enough but I must tell you, one member of the coven can see the future so you must not think about it after we talk about it." She said.

"If I'm not mistaken you are talking about my friend, Carlisle and his family then I think he betrayed my trust for him." I said now and losing my trust to my dear friend Carlisle. I thought he wouldn't do anything against the rules but I was wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure Aro and for you to be so sure, I will make you see. And I think that you should make your guards not hurt me." She said

"Well, of course, Renata, please stop guarding me for a second. I need to see the memory of this nomad." I said.

"Yes, master." She said and with that I felt her lowering her guard.

"You may now come near me so that I could see your proof." I said

She moved towards me and held her hand out.

I saw the memories flowing in my head.

The meeting with the Cullens, smelling the human, follows her for her mate James, her mate dying because of the vampires, her blood still flowing and their prom night that he didn't change her, memories flowing in my own head.

"Well it seems that this nomad is telling the truth. We should reach our verdict now. We should discuss." I said.

"Yes, discuss." Marcus said.

"Please wait outside while we are discussing what to do." I said.

"Yes, if that will help." She said and quickly moved outside.

"Brothers, her memory had been a proof that the Cullens revealed our secret, their human must be changed or die." I said now ready to fight.

"I agree, it's been a long time since we had this case." Caius said.

"I also agree." Marcus said.

"Jane, dear, please let the nomad in, we already finished. We have reached our verdict." I said

"Yes, as you wish." Jane said and after that the nomad was already inside the room.

"We now believe you; we will go there and talk to them now. Yet, we will try not to think about it. We will be leaving soon" I said

We tracked the Cullen's home but found it empty. Maybe they say the future and left. But we smelled Edward's scent, it was going to the forest. It was a few hours old.

"Friends, let us follow this scent" pointing the scent that was only few hours old.

"Of course, we may be able to catch up with them."Caius said and with that we followed his scent.

It led us near a trail, and near that were the human girl. She was still, and was like a zombie now. The nomad pointed her.

"She is the human girl." She said.

"Human girl, you know too much of our secret and you must explain yourself to us." I said, very sure.

"Well, that is if you can read my mind, because my love couldn't now he left me. I choose to be die." The human girl said. I know that she was very sure.

"Well, with that potential you could be part of our guard, we will change you. I hope to see you again." I said.

She would be a great addition to our guards. With that I bit her.

"Now, she's not a threat anymore. I hope we could see her again. We should go."


	3. The ChangeBPOV

_Last Time…_

"_Well, with that potential you could be part of our guard, we will change you. I hope to see you again." I said. _

_She would be a great addition to our guards. With that I bit her._

"_Now, she's not a threat anymore. I hope we could see her again. We should go."_

**(BPOV)**

I felt the burning; it was like holding a curling iron on the wrong side. All I ever thought was miseries of mine and other peoples. I wished I could also be other people, who can change appearances. But lastly, was a shield so no one can ever look at my future or read my mind. After that I woke up.

I was in the forest where Edward left me. I can't feel his scent anymore or the Volturi's scent. I needed to go to my father. I need to go home. He might be worried sick about me. Then I came home using my truck.

When I came home, I saw my dad. His smell was too sweet, I couldn't take it. He ran to me and embraced me.

"Dad, I think we should talk inside." I said.

"Okay, Bella did you buy a red contacts?" He said.

I realized that I was changed. We were inside the house now. His scent filled the air. I couldn't take it. With that, I bit him and took his blood out of him. By the time I realized, I ran to my room and pretended that I was asleep.

Then I stood up and saw him dead. I haven't done this. I screamed and screamed. The neighbours came to me and saw Charlie dead.

"Bella, you shouldn't have seen this." Someone said.

*****************************************************************

He was dead. I am now eighteen and the insurance company will be here soon. I ate humans outside the Olympic Peninsula. And then the bell rang. I ran there and saw the insurance company outside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I said

"Well, I'm from the insurance company, maybe we should talk these things inside." He said

"Of course, come in." I said. He would be thankful, I just ate this morning or I could have eaten him. With that he came inside.

"Well let's start with your father's death. Well let's get to the point. I have many things to do. He left you a million dollars. You will be able to get it through your credit card. Please give your credit card number and we will transfer it as fast as possible.

"Well, you sure can make me surprise, I'll just take it. Wait one moment please." I said and ran to my room in a human pace. I took I from my pocket and ran back downstairs.

"Well, here it is" I reached it to him. He took it and copied my credit card number and gave it back to me.

"Thank you for your time. By tomorrow we would like to see each other so that we could finish this." He said.

"Thank you too, please come back again." I said and led him to the door.

"Goodbye." I said and then he left.

I realized, I have many things to do now. I can move and go anywhere I want. I ran to my room and opened my laptop. I looked for a new place, one that is in Washington too. There, a perfect place to go, Vancouver. After I got my money, I drove to Vancouver and I applied to their high school. I took an apartment away the school.


	4. New Friends and Change

_Last time…_

_I realized, I have many things to do now. I can move and go anywhere I want. I ran to my room and opened my laptop. I looked for a new place, one that is in Washington too. There, a perfect place to go, Vancouver. After I got my money, I drove to Vancouver and I applied to their high school. I took an apartment away the school._

I needed to change. I need to change my name, my clothes, even personality. I chose the name Phoebe. It was a very cute name. After I changed my identity, I wanted to change my whole life. Go back in high school. This is my chance to set things right.

I chose the Pattinson High School. I went to the guidance office and took my schedule, the woman who was in there smells bad. I came there and saw some girls, they were a group. Like I never saw that one before.

I came to them and said hello. Their smell wasn't affecting me. It was like a floral smell that you won't be able to eat. You just want to smell those flowers and never eat it.

"Hello, my name is Phoebe. How are you?" I said in a friendly way. I wouldn't want to hurt them.

"Hello, my name is Ruth." The first one said.

"Hello, name's Olive" the second one said

"Welch, nice to meet you." She said.

"Eminity" she said while raising her arm.

"Stacey and Sydney we're twins" they said together.

"Oh Hello, can I sit with you?" I asked before the English subject starts.

"Of course, we won't even bother" Eminity said.

After the whole afternoon, I knew that all of them suffered heartbreaks, abuse and much more hurt. I felt I was in a safe place. They were like my sisters; I wouldn't want to hurt them. Tomorrow will be sunny so I can't go out.

Then the bell on my door rang. There were six persons out there. They were floral smelled. I knew it was them.

The bell rang again.

"Phoebe, are you there?" someone asked. I am sure that it was Welch.

"Yeah I'm in her. Wait a minute I'll open the door in a minute." I said and ran to the door and opened it, there in front of me were six almost crying women.

"Why, what happened to all of you?" I was now worried.

"Can we talk about it inside?" Ruth said.

"Of course, come inside but I haven't unpacked all of my things yet." I said and let them come inside. As they went inside, I felt something strange.

"Phoebe, we need your help. Hide us. All of us are getting hurt and our parents want to kill us. Help us please. I know that you are a new friend but help us." Olive said

"Well, I don't have a choice now do I?" Do you believe in mythological creatures?" I asked.

"I think we don't believe yet because all of us haven't seen one." Stacey said.

Well, I'm a vampire, the only thing I can do is change you but you will drink blood and you will shine in sunlight and live forever. Those are the things that will happen to you." I said. I can't lie to them.

"We'll do it, if that's what is needed for us to be safe." Sydney said.

They all nodded.

"Well, you will be feeling a fire inside you for three days and just think of what you want to have and it might come true as your talent. And you would do me a favor" I said.

"Ok" and they nodded.

"Well the royalty hurt me and I want to kill them, once you've changed then all of you should help me defeat them" I said.

"Well, that would be called murder right? We'll be criminals on the run?" Welch said.

"Technically, criminals but no one ever knows they're alive. They are hidden beneath they're city, Volterra. I have enough money for us to go there" I explained.

"Well then, go do it!" they said.

"Let's do it" I said.

I bit them. I felt bad about it. They were in peace. It was like no burning was in their body. On the second day, the authorities gave up and presumed them dead. After a while I observed that the venom was easing out. It was impossible! They're change was too fast.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time…_

_I bit them. I felt bad about it. They were in peace. It was like no burning was in their body. On the second day, the authorities gave up and presumed them dead. After a while I observed that the venom was easing out. It was impossible! They're change was too fast._

**BPOV**

I kept thinking why they would want me to change them. Why do they want to change so badly that they would choose immortality and eternal damnation over it? Then, one by one they woke up.

I was amazed on how they look like. They had amber eyes instead of bright red eyes. That was very hard to explain but all of them must be special in each way they have. I looked at the clock, only twelve hours passed. Suddenly, I was interrupted in my thoughts.

"Uhh… Earth to Bella" Ruth said.

"Oh, sorry, the change is already done. All of you should look at yourselves in the mirror." I said trying not to be a pushover.

However, I realized that they were all newborns and they could kill many people if we don't leave immediately. Yet, all of them rushed to the only mirror in the house. Al.l I of them couldn't fit there. I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey, you're all strong; you might wreck my own apartment or even my beautiful mirror." I said.

"Well Phoebe, I think I can sense powers. All this time, I feel that you can change your appearance if you want to, a physical and mental shield but you can also sense the sorrows and the weakness of someone and use it against them." Sydney said.

I was very surprised when she said those words, all this time I thought that I didn't have any power at all. So she can sense powers. I think my theory was right. The powers you get are the ones you wish for while you are being changed. Maybe that's what Alice wished for, to not remember things she doesn't like to remember and see things that may happen and avoid it. Was it really true or just a coincidence? All I wished for was to let go of the hurt and be a different person. Instead of get ridding of the hurt, it changed into a strength that may be used for other people to feel. To torture them and let them face what had hurt them. I needed revenge, and that's what I was getting.

"Oh…, I didn't know that but thanks. How about the others, what are their powers?" I said with such enthusiasm. I knew that I could use them to remove the royals. And now, here is my chance. All these gifts right before my noses. How could I not know that?

"Well, Risha has gravity control, she can even freeze you in a way that you can't move and she can also change your scent. Like human to vampire, vampire to werewolf and others." She said.

Wow, she has gravity control????!!! She can even change my scent and I could visit Jacob for once in a while. I knew that there was a part of me that wanted to go to my best friend, but there is also a part that made me not to. Stronger than I ever thought it would be? Like a memory that was lost and a fact that I forgotten why. Then it struck me.

'Our tribe has a legend that we descended from the wolves' Jacob had said before.

'If they try to cross the treaty line, then we would expose them to pale faces' he also said.

I remembered things that I have forgotten, facts that I ignored. Jacob and the others were werewolves, and the treaty made by the Cullens.

'The Cullens don't come here' the Quil said.

"Oh! Olive can stop how you look at time, create energy balls and remove scents." Sydney had said.

Wielch can teleport many people even herself, she can make you do things and also forget what you did or see."

"Eminity can remove or add memory, change your feelings permanently or temporarily and creating illusions." Sydney said.

"Sarah can numb powers and take it for a while and pass it along to others and thunderbolts." She said.

"What about my powers? Could I also distinguish it?" she said. I didn't have time to think. She was talking too fast.

"Well, try to look into the mirror and figure it out yourself" I blurted out. Silly me! Why have I done that? That would only confuse her.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sydney said and ran to the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!!!!" she said.

All of us were shocked! What may be the problem now? Has something wrong happened?

"What??!!!" All of us asked at the same time.

"I'm an elemental and can bring dead people back alive or kill them without touching them except from my distinguishing powers, of course." She said.

"Oh, great goodness, I thought you saw someone." I said.

"You made us worry" Eminity said.

"Sorry, just surprised you know." She said.

"Well, do you feel that something is burning in your throat?" I asked even though I never felt one except from Charlie.

"Well, no." Wielch said.

"Yeah, not me too." Eminity said

"All of doesn't. Why should we be able to feel that?" Ruth said

"Well yeah, most of the newborns do, unlike all of you, me and someone else." I said. Carlisle, who tried to kill himself for what he has become.

"Does that mean we're freaks?" Stacey asked

"No, it means your special" I said. I had amber eyes too. Once I fed, my eyes turn to amber too. But after even not hunting, my eyes were still amber after that.

"We need to hunt and train. Do you remember you promise to me? We should train for what we would do first on trying our powers." I said.

All of us were ready, ready to fight back from those who harmed us. Now was our time to fight!


End file.
